


Bad Day

by LisaVanDerMolen



Series: What Happens In D-Wing Stays In D-Wing [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Day of School, Flirting, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: It's the first day of school and Wanda's already done. As her bio teacher mentions her brother she walks in a blur for the rest of the day. In lunch though she breaks down and James Barnes (jock) helps her.





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's mys first story ever and yeah it's lame, don't tell me that I didn't warn yah!

“Wanda, come on don't be such a drag!” Darcy complained for the second time that hour.

  
“Darcy,” Wanda said grabbing the other girl’s shoulders, making her look into her eyes. “I don't like partying, it is a waste of time and effort. And it's the first day of school, who is crazy enough to throw a party?”

  
“Just because you don't know how to dance,” Darcy said slight pushing Wanda of her. “One of the jocks probably.”

  
“Darcy you shouldn't judge, you look like you're dying when you're dancing,” Natasha interfered.

  
“You know what, Natasha? Shut up!” Darcy said loudly receiving stares from passing students.

  
Natasha and Wanda both laughed at their friends outburst. Suddenly the bell rang startling Darcy as the girl let out a high pitched scream, which led to more laughter of Wanda and Natasha. The three girls exchanged goodbyes as they all went their separate ways to their classes.

  
First day of school and I'm already done, Wanda thought as she silently shook her head at herself, she was slowly turning into Darcy.

  
Wanda walked into her first class of the day, biology. She had dreaded this moment. It wasn't that she didn't like biology, it was just the fact that there was nobody she knew in this class. And that was just one of the reasons why she didn't like biology.

  
She saw right away that almost all the jocks were in her class. The guys on the football team were sitting in the far back. From left to right: Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Sam Wilson, T’Challa Udaku, Steve Rogers, and at last James “Bucky” Barnes.

  
All the guys sitting at the back of her biology class were equally handsome, but one had always caught her eye. He would always have this cheeky grin on his face, when she stole glances at him. And she wished she could have his confidence. Sadly Wanda was sure he didn't know her. So she sat down in the far right corner of the classroom. Before she was joined by a guy named Bruce Banner.

  
At last I'm not alone, Wanda thought, smiling at her friends as he sat down next to her.

  
The professor walked in, he was a tall slender men, with a coffee colored complexion. He wore brown and greenish clothes, as his kind brown eyes were looking at us all. “Hello everybody, my name is professor Groot, and I'll be teaching you biology this year,” he said.

  
“Groot means big in Dutch,” Bruce whispered softly to Wanda.

  
“That's so cool, how do you know that?” Wanda asked.

  
“I was bored once, and decided to try and learn a new language,” Bruce whispered.

  
Wanda couldn't help but smile a little,”I wish I ever got that bored.”

  
They both noticed that the teacher started to look at them. So they quickly shut up, not before Bruce nudged Wanda.

  
“I'm going to do the roll call now, so please say here when I say your name. Also correct me if I mispronounce it. Bruce Banner.

  
“Here,” Bruce said raising his hand to show the professor where he was sitting.

  
“James Barnes.”

  
Wanda looked back at where James was sitting,”I go by Bucky, sir,” he said with his famous smirk.

  
Mr.Groot nodded his head as he corrected James’ name. He continued with the name roll and Wanda zoned out. Suddenly Bruce nudged as she's he frowned at him. “What?!” She whisper yelled.

  
“Wanda Maximoff.”

  
The teacher said looking straight at her as if he knew who she was,”Here,” Wanda said. Slightly raising her hand and flashing him a small smile.

  
“Do you by any chance know Pietro?” He suddenly asked. And Wanda looked up surprised her anxiety acting up.

  
“Uhm yeah--he wa--is my twin brother,” she said stammering over her words. The world suddenly spinning as she felt like she couldn't breath for a minute, before inhaling deeply and making sure that nobody noticed her strange behavior.

  
“Interesting,” was all mr.Groot said before continuing on with the roll.

  
The next hour passed in a blur as Wanda stopped paying attention, it was the usual stuff though. The teacher explained what they would do in the course, and handed out the course outline, as he gave them a worksheet to work on for the remainder of the class.

  
“Bruce and Wanda could you please hand these forms out?” Mr Groot asked smiling politely. As both Bruce and Wanda just nodded silently standing up and grabbing the forms.

  
Wanda felt terrible it had been a while since somebody had mentioned her twin brother, and she didn't know how to react to it. She was really hard trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. As the tears that had formed in her eyes were a bit more visible.

  
She neared the jocks table that was on the far right. She gave a form to James as he smiled,”Thank you.”

  
Wanda just nodded was about to give a form to Steve, when she felt James grab for her hand.

  
“You okay?” He asked gently.

  
Wanda closed her eyes for a mere second when she inhaled sharply and smiled,”I'm fine,” her voice cracked.

  
James was about to say something when the bell rang. Saved by the bell, Wanda thought as she hurried to give Steve his form. She almost ran to her desk and grabbed her bag. She said bye to Bruce and mr. Groot.

  
Up to her next class, dance. She was really lucky that she had this class with Natasha. She met Natasha by the classroom, and she knew that the other girl knew something was wrong. However she didn't press the matter as she just raised her eyebrow.

  
Don't worry about it, Wanda mouthed as they both entered the classroom.

  
Just as biology Wanda had no idea what was happening. So when the bell rang for lunch and Natasha had asked for the millionth time if she was okay Wanda had enough.

  
“Nat, I really really really do love you, but please stop asking me if I'm okay, I'm fine. Seriously,” Wanda said not believing a word she had just said. “But I need to go to the bio classroom, I think I forgot something,” she said.

  
“You need me to come with you?” Natasha asked her red hair swaying side to side as she spoke.

  
“No, I'm pretty sure I can manage that much,” Wanda said walking towards the bio room as she said bye to Natasha, and told her not to wait up.

  
As soon as Natasha had disappeared, Wanda ran towards the stairs that would lead her to d-wing. The wing nobody would go unless they had a class in it. Wanda needed a minute to breath as she just kind of walked through the endless hallway. When she had finally arrived to the end she sunk to the ground her back leaning on the exit sign.

  
I can't do this, I need to talk to somebody, Wanda thought her breathing increasing once again. Her heart pounded so loud against her rib cage, she was afraid it might escape. She could feel the tears stream down her cheeks, as she shut her eyes. Slowly her heart and breathing slowed down, her years on the other hand didn't.

  
She heard footsteps nearing her, and for a minute she thought it was Natasha when she realized the person had sat next to her. She looked to her left and saw James Barnes, co-captain of the football team.

  
Her cheeks heated up, as she realized how big of mess she looked like. She wiped the tears away with her hand, as she they kept on replacing themselves.

  
“Wanda?” James asked.

  
“Uhm--I'm--I'm,” she sobbed,”am really fine.”

  
James silently chuckled and Wanda looked at him with an adorable pout, that melted him. “I can see how fine you are,” he said. As the smaller girl was about to respond he hugged her awkwardly. Their positions making the hug awkwarder than it had to be.

  
Wanda silently crawled more toward James and sat on his lap. Embracing him rightly as she sobbed on his shoulder. James held her tightly with his left hand, as he went through her hair with his right.

  
“It's gonna be okay,” he whispered near her ear. As he could strongly smell the refreshing smell of strawberries, with an undertone of something he couldn't identify.

  
She on the other hand smelled cologne, that smelled like freshly washed sheets. James was greatly build, as Wanda’s hands were resting in the back of his shoulders she could feel the muscles beneath them.

  
It took her a total of five minutes to fully calm down. When she realized that one of the biggest players in the school had helped her. And actually had comforted her. She stood up as fastly as she could, and reached for her bag next to James.

  
“Thanks for everything,” she muttered as she tried to go away before being stopped by James.

  
He put his hand on her shoulder, which made her turn around, she looked up at him. His blue/greenish eyes meeting her green ones. “You okay?” He softly asked.

  
Wanda expression softened realizing he didn't want to use her or anything,”I'm fine, thank you though. May I ask what you were doing in d-wing during lunch?”

  
“Trying to find Steve,” James shrugged.

  
“I was lucky that you saw me,” Wanda laughed trying to clear the tension surrounding them. James just nodded. “Once again, James, thank you,” she said as she saw his eyes widen a bit. “Something wrong?” She asked concern.

  
“No nothing, you know you can call me Bucky?” He asked.

  
As she but on her bottom lip avoiding eye contact with him,”Yeah, I prefer James more though, only if you don't mind to,” she whispered carefully.

  
“I don't mind,” he said smiling.

  
“I--uh really need to go.”

  
“Yeah no worries.”

  
Wanda turned around heading for the stairs when she hear her name being called. She saw James jogging towards her,”Wanda are you coming to my back to school party today?” James asked fixing his uniforms tie.

  
Wanda kind of shaked her head as she licked her lips,”I don't think so,” her heavy accent clearly hearable.

  
“And why's that?” James asked tilting his head.

  
“You sure you could handle this,” Wanda pointed to herself,”party animal?”

  
James smiled,”Well now problem in trying, is there?”

  
“I would love to see you try,” Wanda challenged.

  
“Is that a challenge Maximoff?”

  
Even with her puffy red eyes, James had managed to make her smile,”you're on  
Barnes.”

  
“That means I'll see you tonight,” James said starting to walk away.

  
“You might be,” Wanda smiled cheekily following him down the stairs.

  
They both parted ways at the bottom of the stairs neither of them forgetting what had happened in d-wing that day. Wanda went on to find her friends and tell them about the confrontation. James in the other end sought out for Steve and would tell him about the quiet girl from biology.

  
Maybe today wasn't that bad, Wanda smiled seeing her friends at the library.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was lame! Might continue if I have time... Btw it wasn't edited.


End file.
